


Over Tea And Coffee

by nbspandam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Even holding hands.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Over Tea And Coffee

You would think that the body part that no doubt has the most uses and sees the most use at that would be no issue. Everyone has seen hands, on the regular! 

But these aren't just any hands, no, these are _Hubert von Vestra's_ hands. No longer concealed by the white fabric of a pristine glove, the darkened, blackened fingertips exposed in all of their gangly glory. The mark of the magic he wields so expertly carved into his flesh, marring his skin in ways few other things can.

This isn't even to mention that he, Ferdinand von Aegir, has the chance to _hold_ them. To _touch_ them. He had never thought that such a day would come.

"... You realize that a degree of fairness is required, yes? An equilibrium, if you will." Hubert mutters, obviously forcing his hands to be still on the round table keeping them apart.

Ferdinand cannot peel his own gloves off fast enough, the garment landing in his lap. He then reaches for one of Hubert's bare hands, taking it with both hands, a tremble to his digits as he caresses what he holds. 

"I should have expected your hands to be freezing, Hubert." he says with a chuckle, looking at him with a soft smile. 

"And you would of course be warmer than the sun at midday." Hubert retorts, though he can't hide that thin little smile of his own no matter how much he tries. "Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"As much as it satisfies your own, I would imagine." Ferdinand smiles wider, letting one of his hands be taken by Hubert's.

It's a bit of a silly gesture, to hold each other's hands across a table, half-filled cups of coffee and tea untouched. But he would rather bite his tongue than not savor this moment of peace, of comfort and warmth blooming in his chest.


End file.
